


Beatings

by Holo_Bayliss



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holo_Bayliss/pseuds/Holo_Bayliss





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Beatings  
Author: Bayliss  
Rating: R  
Fandom: Red Dwarf  
Disclaimer: I do not own Red Dwarf, Doug Naylor and Rob Grant do. I make no money. I am simply borrowing the characters, tormenting them and giving them back tied up in Japanese bondage rope. _Oh Gods, did I say that out loud? *But Mr Grant and Mr. Naylor, Lister helped me tie up Rimmer. He really did. Rimmer even suggested it. HE DID! REALLY. Just ask him. *_  
Pairings: Possible implied one sided Rimmer/Lister.I wonder if Rimmer really would be the dominate one? Oh there's a concept.  
Spoilers: Only if you haven't seen the first episode. And you don't know that Rimmsy and Listy were semi-trained chicken soup machine repairmen. And that Rimmer can be a complete and total twonk.  
Synopsis: Somebody gets the snot kicked out of him... somebody else finds him in the hall...  
Warnings: _"The beatings will continue until morale improves."_  
 _Note: Be kind... Seriously..._

 

Rimmer woke up on the floor next to the chicken soup machine on E deck. He went to push him self up, but his left arm was hanging at an odd angle and his right hand felt like some one had stepped on it. His head hit the hard, smooth deck. He cracked one eye open a sliver and attempted to look around. He was still laying on the floor next to that blasted machine on E deck. He was pushed into a small recess next to the machine, so no one would have to step around him. Obviously, who ever kicked the crap out of him thought enough of the rest of the crew to leave him out of the way so they could go about their business, he'd have to thank them for that.

He moaned loudly. He was in pain, couldn't move with out some body part sending him through the roof and half wondered why the buttons on his trousers were missing. A young attractive officer stopped and looked around for the moan. By the time his body registered the woman looking around, she had shook her head and went about her business down the hall. He wondered if maybe somebody would eventually find him slumped over, half dead in the corner and wonder what had happened to him. Frankly, he was hoping that somebody could tell him that.

All he remembered was somebody near him calling an officer walking by a sheep shagger and that officer thinking he had said it. _Evidentially, I didn't move fast enough,_ He thought. Trying harder to slide up the wall enough to sit up, trying not to loose consciousness yet again, he got metal flashes of the event. That's what his brain was calling it. The event. It was slightly less unpleasant then the beatings he got from his brothers, but those were family beatings and they did genuinely want to kill him. John, Frank and Howard hated him and they only did what Mum and Dad wanted them to do. While thinking of this, his head hit the wall again and he slowly drifted back in to glorious unconsciousness.

It might have been a few minutes or a few hours, he didn't know. All he did know was that a Scouse accent brought him back screaming into the world.

"Rimmeh, what the hell happened to you? I've been lookin' all oveh for yeh. We need to get yeh to the medi-bay, man." Lister pulled him up and Rimmer seriously thought he was going to vomit all over Lister's curry stained shirt from the head rush. Not that the shirt would notice. Rimmer enjoyed, oddly, the feel of Lister's gentle touch as he slowly guided him to the medi-bay. Lister's eyes passed over Rimmer taking in the damage done. "Who in the hell did yeh piss off now." He shook his head,"Yeh best be hoping they got it all out of their system, mate, or yeh could end up dead."

Rimmer suddenly thought, _It might have been better had they killed me._ All that came out was a soft moan and a whimper as Lister grabbed his right arm to pull him into the medi-bay. _Why the hell are you being nice to me, Lister. I could have sworn it was your mate Peterson who called that officer a sheep shagger._ It was all starting to come back to him now. He suddenly wondered if this was all Lister's doing because Lister had some how found out that he was slightly attracted to him. _Yes, it's all Lister's fault._

Rimmer understood queuing. If there was a thing Ioians did well, it was queuing. Like all proper British colonies, they could queue for their country. He hated it, bloody hated it. He wanted to be laying in one of those nice soft medi-bay beds, having some nurse checking his pulse and giving him a sponge bath, not leaning against this nice warm Lister, who at the moment was squirming slightly and quite obviously didn't really want to be there. Rimmer was fairly certain that if Lister did get up and leave, he would be left there until he died of some sort of gangrene or possibly lack of food.

The room was hell bent on spinning and he really needed it to slow the hell down. "Is the room spinning, Lister?" Why did he ask Lister? As if Lister would care. He was normally drunk with those bloody friends of his while he was of in a state-of-non-being. Bloody stasis booths. He was getting quite queasy and it was rather unpleasant. "Lister, did you hear me?" The warm body had shifted and had left his side. He lifted his head and got a sudden rush of something that felt very much like his lunch wanting to come back up to say hello. "Lister?" He croaked. Looking around he saw three open beds and no damn nurses. "Why are they making me wait?"

"Because they are total smegheads, Rimmeh. Let me help yeh up. We're heading to that bed right there." Lister guided him to the bed and smiled slightly. "I'll see if I can find somebodeh to come have a look see at yeh, OK."

Rimmer wanted to beg this idiotic gimboid, who's chirpy optimism was infectious, to stay put and hold his hand, kiss him and make him feel better. But in reality he knew Lister would probably vomit on him the instant he even suggested it. As he watched Lister's retreating frame go find a doctor, he whimpered softly and slowly closed his eyes. He didn't need to be wake when they finally came to look him over. _I hope I wake back up._ He thought. If he was going to die he would have rather done it out in the corridor. At least out there he could have made the place smell until some one found him.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on which part of Rimmer's brain you were asking, Lister's voice permeated his brain, "Hey, Rimmeh, I found the doctor. She's gonna check yeh out now. I'll be back, OK."

The pain that the doctor inflicted on him to get his arm and hand back into it's correct position was almost as bad as the event it's self. She didn't even give him any of those drugs you were supposed to get when they did those things to you. No pain medication, no sponge bath, no attractive nurse, no Lister holding his hand, unfortunate all around.

When Rimmer was released from the medi-bay two days later, he was told he was on leave for at least a week to ten days. He walked in his quarters he noticed, literally noticed, that Lister was not there. His first thought was of Olaf Petersen sticking his tongue down Dave Lister's throat. Which made him want to vomit up whatever it was that the medi-bay was passing off as food. He sat down and made a cup of tea, with a new tea bag even, and the image was still there.

Because Rimmer was a sad lonely git, he sat in his quarters drinking his cup of tea, attempting to read _"Astro-navigation for Dummies"_ and desperately trying not to think of Lister doing anything with Olaf Petersen.

 _This is all Lister's fault. All of it._


	2. Two

_"Please just save me from this darkness"  
-Make this go on forever-Eyes Open- Snow Patrol_

Lister, yes Lister, he had come back two hours after Rimmer had been back from the Medi-bay. Peterson was standing outside the door, the girl on his arm was looking rather pleased with herself and so was the Dane. They said goodbye to the inebriated Lister and shambled back to his quarters. Rimmer pretended to read his book but he couldn't help noticing how Lister's body moved effortlessly. How his eyes, even drunk, shown so brown and sweet in the clinical lighting of their quarters. How soft his lips looked. How badly Rimmer wanted to kiss the length of his neck and drowned in his eyes. Lister drunkenly walked across the room and passed out instantly on Rimmer's bunk.

He didn't even say hello. Just fell on to Rimmer's bunk and passed out, as if Rimmer wasn't even there or worse just a piece of furniture. Rimmer just got irritated and decided to go for a walk and allow Lister to sleep off the alcohol.

Walking was rather painful, but there was no way he was going to sleep in that mess Lister called his bunk. He was going to have to change his sheets after having Lister sleeping there. The man sweated Madras sauce. It was going to smell like him and it wasn't that it bothered Rimmer; just that it made him wank a bit more then he liked. That was kind of disturbing since the person he was wanking about was above him.

Rimmer, lost in though, bumped into something rather hard. Looking up, he looked into the face and eyes of Frank Todhunter. _Smeg._ Rimmer thought, then saluted. "Ah, Sorry, sir. I didn't see you..."

Todhunter punched him square in the face and Rimmer once again smacked his head on the bulkhead behind him; getting knocked out. He didn't feel Todhunter pull him in to a room off the corridor or Todhunter slowly undressing him. When he did wake up, nobody out in the corridor heard his scream or, if they did, they chose to ignore it.

"Sheep shagger, your arse, Rimmer. I'd rather shag arse's like yours. Fuck you until you bleed and beg for me to stop." One of Todhunters hands were holding him down into a painful unnatural arch, his head was being pushed down onto the table in front of him by his other. Pushing hard on the lump that was there from his previous injury and forming anew from the current. Todhunter thrust into him, grunting and panting. The pain was finally too much for him and he passed out, allowing the blissful nothingness to take him. He hoped that if he woke up it would be as far away from here as he could be. Death was preferable to this pain he was suffering.

Rimmer did finally wake up, but chose not to open his eyes. Feeling the clinical sheets under his skin he knew where he was, he dreaded finding out what else Todhunter had done to him. The doctor on duty was quietly bitching out some one.

"He was violated quite viciously. I can't imagine anybody doing that to a person, no matter who or what they did. Who would want to hurt him so badly? Frankly, who ever did this too him deserves to have it happen to them. Rimmer's a smeghead, but he's not that bad. My god, this is the second time in two days, Lister."

Rimmer squeezed his eyes shut, He was hoping it was just a rather vivid nightmare. He didn't want to be violated in such a painful and horrible way. He was raped and that memory would be with him forever. Every time he touched someone or someone touched him that memory would rear it's ugly head and taint the tenderness no matter what.

Lister's voice was near his ear and whispered, the breath touching his skin and making him ache. Everything he wanted with Lister was gone, he was dirty now. Lister would never want him now. "I had a chat with Peterson, Rimmeh. We know who did this to you and he won't be able to walk for a while when we are done with him."

Rimmer's voice was raw and painful when he spoke, "Don't get caught."

Lister squeezed his arm., "Aye, sir." and gave him a half hearted salute. Then he disappeared.

After a week in the medi-bay, Rimmer was finally released and forced to see the worst Ships Crisis Counsellor. He walked back to his quarters; he noticed that people were either staring, looking at him sadly or avoiding him all together. He stared at the note laying on his bunk, written in a hand that was not recognizable. Crumpling it he tossed it in the bin, dropping into his bunk he finally did what he needed to do for the last week, he broke down and sobbed.


End file.
